Letters Between Friends
by Jaquelyne
Summary: Black and Red start planning together conspire against the Git... What's a few letters between friends?
1. CoConspirators

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  JKR owns everything.  She is the Queen of the Potter world and I am but a jester in her court.  

A/N: I know this has been done before.  I was bored and thought I would give it a shot. 

The library (Don't laugh, I was drug here by Hermione) 

September 10th, Year of our lord 1996

Dear Ginny, 

It has come to my attention that you are not currently dating a member of the sixth year boy's dormitory.  I may say that is a dirty trick you have played on your darling older brother Ronald.  He is currently still under the guise that you are with one, Dean Thomas.  I only found out by accident when I arrived at my room quite tired last evening.  

Dean and Seamus were discussing the plan to drive Ron crazy that you came up with.  I am sure that this stems from the statement you made on the train last year.  I am sure that Ron's reaction to your statement is what started this little joke.  The fact that you were able to talk Dean and Seamus into the action makes you a formidable foe.  

I would like to help.  I have years of experience in the art of stealth.  Since my arrival to Hogwarts, I have been in possession of an invisibility cloak.  I also have a map created by Sirius, Remus, my father and Wormtail.  The Marauders map shows you were everyone is in the castle.  

Lately, I have been using it to find out where your brother and my other best friend are hiding during certain "prefect" meetings.  Let's just say that they have finally taken a step in their relationship and have decided against telling you or I for the time being.  I for one am happy for them.  Let us hope they quit arguing like a couple of pack wolves.  

If you would like my assistance, please alert me by owl.  We can begin planning ways to drive Ron crazy.  

Your Co-Conspirator, 

HP

Sixth Floor Broom Closet 

September 10th, Year of our Lord 1996 

Dear Harry, 

Remind me to hex Dean and Seamus later.  I thought that we had made it quite clear that we would not discuss our plans in the general public.  It seems that my partners in crime didn't learn this fact.  Since this is the case, I might need to change the plan all together.  

As for your offer of assistance, I do accept.  You have certain items that would make pranking my brother easier.  The twins have sent me some things to test on dear Ron.  They have told me that my life is my own and Ron needs to learn this.  I wholeheartedly agree.  

Also, we need to find you a girlfriend.  Since two parts of the dream team are currently indisposed, you should become the same at times.  It could be a stress reliever for you in time. You know, a snog in darkened closet could be the trick to help you forget a certain prophesy.  Just need to find a girl that would be willing to chance dating or even just snogging you. The list is pretty long, but we wouldn't want you to get into another messy predicament like Cho.  

Tell me your thoughts on this plan.  

Your Co-Conspirator, 

GW

The Boys Quidditch Locker Room 

September 10th, year of our lord 1996

Dear Red, 

So, you believe that I need a girlfriend.  Are you applying to the job yourself or have you been taking applications?  Either way let me know.  

As for taking care of Ron and the pranks, we should speak sometime this evening about a plan of action.  I hate to think what Fred and George have sent you to help.  I am a little scared, but I think that you could protect me from the wrath of Hermione.  

As for living your own life, I agree.  You have proven that you are strong enough to take care of yourself in any situation.  

Why was that last letter written from the broom closet? 

Your Co-Conspirator, 

Black

In the Gryffindor stands after Practice

September 10th, Year of Our Lord 1996

Dear Black, 

The last letter was written from the broom closet because Dean and I were "snogging".  We weren't but we had run into Ron coming from the Tower.  It was only to drive him crazy.  Dean was writing his girlfriend as I was writing you.  Parvati has been most kind during this venture.  She and Lavender had actually kept this under wraps because they think that Ron is a Git. 

Am I applying to be your snog buddy?  I don't know currently.  I seem to have many things on my schedule.  Maybe I can fit you in between my supposed "snogging" of Dean and sleep.  As for taking applications, I can do that as well.  If you want to find a girl just to snog, it won't take much.  Though, if you want a real girlfriend, then we need to get together and find out what you're looking for.  

I must say that was one hell of a practice you just put us through.  As soon as this letter is done, I am off to the showers for a bit of relaxation. My shoulders ache from tossing the quaffle back and forth with Katie and Colin.  You had us doing that for two long hours.  

I do like the little names you have come up with.  They make sense due to our hair color.  

Your Co-Conspirator, 

Red

The Common Room

September 10th, Year of Our Lord 1996

Dear Red, 

I really don't know what I want to be honest.  I am not the type to have a snog buddy, though the idea is a bit appealing.  A girlfriend would be nice, but it is not on my list of priorities.  Currently my list of priorities consist of making it through potions alive, surviving Old Voldie and the Death Eaters, and playing a bit of Quidditch with the best team at Hogwarts.  I am a bit simple in my pursuit of life.  

As for the kind of girl I would like to have for a girlfriend, she should be brave, intelligent, willing to have fun and enjoy playing Quidditch. I would also like someone who is willing to pull me out my bouts of anger, depression and general teen angst.  Should you know such a girl, send her to me.  I would like to meet her.  

I am glad you like the nicknames.  They are simple for the most part and I won't forget them.  

Your Co-Conspirator, 

Black

The Common Room 

September 11th, 1996

Dear Black, 

I don't believe that Ron has figured out who short sheeted his bed as of yet but the hot spice charm at breakfast was excellent.  (Putting it on the fork was brilliant.)  Hermione thinks that Ron is losing it.  We do need to think what the next prank should be.  I will say that once they figure out it is us then we will have to deal with whatever Hermione and Ron come up with.  You know that Ron wouldn't work alone in this.  

 It seems that you need a best friend/girlfriend. Since your current female best friend is wrapped around my brother, we need to look at other options.  If you can think of anyone, let me know and I can add her to the potential list of applicants.  

Your list of priorities is quite small, but considering what it entails it is a difficult one.  Don't worry about the prophecy too much.  I have faith in you.

I must dash to Binns.  I need a nap before practice tonight anyway.  

Your Co-Conspirator, 

Red

The Common Room

September 11th, 1996

Dear Red,

Thank you for your faith in me.  It does mean a lot.  With the hell I went through this time last year, it's always good to know that your best friends believe in you.  Yes, I count you as one of my best friends.  

Sleeping in Binns is something I had done since first year.  Your brother snores at times and Hermione would kick him. It was only because of her notes that we made it through alive. I still don't understand why Hermione is taking that class.  I dropped it as soon as the OWLs were over.  

Speaking of the OWLs, how are you holding up?  I know this is a tough year but you will make it through fine.  Just think when this year is over you can drop any classes that you don't need for your NEWTs. It gave me something to look forward to.  Also, Hermione should still have her notes from last year should you need them.  

I must leave to go to Occlumency with Dumbledore.  See you at practice.  

Your Co-Conspirator,

Black


	2. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I own Nada.  I am just playing in the shallow end of this wonderful pool that JKR has built.  

Chapter 2 – Best Friends

~*~*~*~

"Blimey, I wish whoever this person who keeps messing with my food would stop!" Ronald Weasley stated as he tossed down his fork at dinner. "I am so hungry and I hate spicy food." 

Hermione Granger sat across the Gryffindor table from Ron shaking her head in agreement.  She had tried to find out if the spell or charm was on Ron himself, since it wasn't on the plate.  Hermione reached out her hand patting Ron's.  It was the first physical contact they had in front of anyone since school had started.  The spark ran through their hands.  

Harry and Ginny had not arrived at dinner yet.  Hermione wondered if they should tell them soon. She decided to say something to Ron about it.  

"Ron, we need to tell Harry and Ginny," her brown eyes searching his blue ones. 

"Why?" His exasperation at the situation was evident in his voice. 

"Because I don't like hiding it from them.  Harry deserves to know as our best friend and Ginny is one of my best friends." 

Ron took her soft petite hand in his larger Quidditch roughened hand. "I know you're right. We can tell them tonight when we are studying." 

Hermione nodded in agreement and went back to her dinner.  By the time that they were finished eating, neither Harry nor Ginny had appeared.  Ron and Hermione agreed to go on to the common room to work on homework. As they left the great hall, Ron and Hermione didn't see Harry peel back his invisibility cloak from Ginny and himself.  

"Well, I had a hard time not laughing.  What about you?" Ginny smirked.  Her eyes danced in merriment.  

Harry looked at Ginny his own emerald eyes twinkling. "Hardest thing I have ever done.  Red, you are a mastermind."   

"Why, thank you Black." 

They spooned some dinner on their plates to eat dinner.  Ginny started thinking about everything from the past two days.  

_Being under that cloak with him was the best part of the prank.  I can't wait to do that again. _Ginny mused to herself. _I should have never told him I would help him find a girlfriend. _Her brows furrowed at the thought.

Harry was picking at his food trying not to look over at Ginny. _I shouldn't be excited about sitting here beside her.  Gin is one of my best friends, not some girl I have a crush on! _He looked across the other house tables. _Though, she was the only person I could really talk to this summer.  _

The pair sat in silence as they ate, neither knowing what the other thought. They finished dinner grabbing their knapsacks and heading back to the common room.  

~*~*~*~

Ron and Hermione had already garnered a table in the Gryffindor common room for their study group.  They sat together thinking about what was discussed at dinner.  

Hermione broke the silence. "We should tell them when they get here.  Do you want to tell them or should I?" 

Ron fidgeted in his chair for a moment. "Er… I should?" He asked.  

"Ok, you should.  It will sound better coming from you." Hermione sighed with relief.  She couldn't imagine how to tell her best friends that she wanted to date one of them.  Add in that the guy in question was also Ginny's brother and she was completely lost.  

The portrait hole opened as Harry and Ginny walked in together.   They were chatting about Quidditch.  Hermione could hear them talking about some play for the chasers.  It seemed to be about the only thing they talked about since Harry had been made captain. She watched them notice the table and make their way to where she and Ron were sitting.  

Ron spoke to the approaching pair first. "Hey Mate, Ginny."  

"Lo, Ron, Hermione." Harry said in his normal docent tones. The girls exchanged pleasantries as well.  

Harry and Gin sat in the two seats that had been saved for them.  For a couple moments they were busy pulling out homework and books.  They stole a glance at each other before bursting out laughing.  

Ron and Hermione were a little perplexed by the sudden outburst.  

"What are you two laughing about?" Hermione asked the pair before them.  

"Sorry, private joke." Ginny said trying to stop her laughter.  

Harry tried not to laugh anymore.  "We were talking about something on the way into the common room. Sorry about that." The smile that had been on his lips since dinner wasn't leaving his face anytime soon.  

"Nutters, both of you." Ron said shaking his head.  "We need to talk to you, Hermione and I," his voice suddenly taking a serious tone. 

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other before she spoke. "Oh, what do you need to speak to us about?" 

"Er… I don't know how to say this…" Ron began. 

Harry interrupted him. "You and Hermione are running off to start your own brain bank?" 

Hermione jumped at his words.  The thought ran though her mind, _how much do they know?_

"You have suddenly realized that you loved each other?" Ginny said perking up. 

Ron and Hermione turned a lovely shade of Weasley red.  They stole a look at each other. 

"Ok.  You are very close." Ron sputtered.  "Hermione and I are dating." He suddenly felt proud that he could say it. 

"About bloody time!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.  They glanced at each other before falling in to hysterics again.  

"What do you mean about time?" Hermione questioned them her eyebrows starting to hide in her bushy hair.  

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The both of us have heard you talk about the other for the past year.  We are glad that you finally told each other." 

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  His thoughts were racing through his mind.  _This is too good to be true.  Why were we worrying about this?_

"Nope, not a bit." Harry responded as he opened his transfiguration book. "We do have a couple rules though." 

_Ahh, I knew that something was up.  _Ron thought to himself. "Rules?" 

"Yes, rules." Ginny broke into the conversation. "Number one, No snogging in our presence." She looked at Harry wondering what he would say next.  

"Number two, all fights or arguments will be in private.  I have had five years of it." He said matter a factly. 

"We don't fight!" Hermione said indignantly. 

"Hermione, please. You two hold the record for Gryffindor tower." Ginny waved her hand at the pair. 

"So let me get this straight.  No snogging in front of you and no fighting or arguments in public. Is that all?" Ron asked the pair.  

"Yes, that covers It." Harry spoke pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  "Anything else you can think of Gin?"  

Ginny shook her head no.  "I think if they can keep the no argument one, then all of the tower will be a much happier place." 

Hermione sat across from two of her very best friends with a scowl on her face.  During the "rules" she had crossed her arms over her chest.  Hermione couldn't believe they said that.  "Ok, deal." She sighed.  

Ron reached over and took her hand in his.  "Is this fine?" He asked his traitorous best friend and sister. 

"Yes, Ron hand holding is fine. We just don't want to watch you do "dental" exams." Ginny smirked at her brother.  

Hermione had enough of this.  "Honestly!" She began gathering a books and throwing them in her bag.  Her head snapped to Ron with a pleading look.  

Ron knew what the look meant. "We are going to the library. See you later." He grabbed his books standing beside the table.  Ron held out his hand to Hermione. 

She stood up and took his proffered hand leading him out of the common room.  

Harry and Ginny dissolved back into laughter as they left.  

~*~*~*~

The Fifth Year Girl's Dorm 

September 11th around midnight 

Dear Black, 

The OWLs are going to be a rough year.  I should have never let Hermione talk me into Arithmancy or Ancient Runes.  I already have two three-parchment roll essays due for both classes.  The arithmancy should be easy. I just have to do some equations.  The runes on the other hand are pure translation.  It will take me all night when I start them.  

I am happy to be one of your best friends.  I know that we had a rocky start in the friendship department, but I am happy that we are past that.  Harry, you know if ever need to talk about anything, I am here for you.  That is a promise I made to you this summer.  It still stands.  

Now on a lighter note, Ron and Hermione. What should we do the budding lovebirds?  I have a couple ideas, but I would like your input.   Think about the next prank for them.  Tomorrow morning, we should leave Ron's food, plate or utensils alone.  He has to be starving at this point.  

See you in the morning

Your Co-Conspirator and Best Friend, 

Red 

~*~*~*~

The Sixth Year Boys Dorm

September 12th after midnight

Dear Red, 

On Ron and Hermione, let's give them a day off.  They did tell us finally.  I will leave the final decision up to you.  Has Ron said anything about Dean yet?  Ron is starving.  He came up to root through my trunk for food.  

I did enjoy our late night talks this summer.  You helped me through a lot of things during them. I am glad that I have such a good friend in you.  

Ginny, when I got to the Burrow, I was still very depressed over Sirius.  It still hurts.  That will never go away.  I can only hope that it becomes an ache than a stabbing pain.  We had many sleepless nights sitting in the living room or on the porch talking about everything and sometimes, nothing. You never pushed me to talk.  Thank you for that.  

You will do fine with your OWLs.  You are quite intelligent and refuse to accept defeat.  I expect that you will have as many as Hermione this time next year.  

Till Breakfast…

Your Best Friend and Co-Conspirator,

Black 

~*~*~*~

Ginny sat back on her bed the next morning reading the letter that Harry had sent. Her crimson bed curtains were closed.  Tears fell silently down her face as she read Harry's reply.  Gin had no idea how much the talks had meant to him.  

The talks had a place in her heart.  She had wanted him to just let all of the pain out in to the open.  Harry had to so he could heal.  It was important to her that he does just that.  There was too much at stake for him to keep it all in.  

~*~*~*~

Harry was waiting in the common room when Ginny came down for breakfast.  Ron and Hermione had already gone to the Great Hall.  He watched her walk down the stairs. Harry knew the letter he had sent before was a little exposing for him, but this was Ginny.  She would never use the information against him.  

Thoughts were crossing his mind when she reached him. _It's strange how much difference a year can make. Last year, she was Ron's sister.  This year, she is my best friend.  _

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked her quietly knowing she wasn't a morning person.  Ginny shook her head in agreement. 

They left the common room to go and have something that might wake them up for another full day of classes. 

~*~*~*~

A/N: I am glad that everyone likes my little musings.  They are fun to write, but also allow me to delve into the personalities of my two favorite characters.  


	3. Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  If I did then I would be living in Scotland married to a Doctor and be the richest woman in the United Kingdom.  Alas, this is not my life.  

~*~*~*~

History of Magic Classroom… (I am passing up prime naptime to write)

September 12th 

Dear Black, 

I agree with you on giving Ron a day off.  They did tell us and he has laid off about the Dean issue since then.  I have to admit this whole fool my brother thing is getting old.  In the end, he's going to hate that I pulled the wool over his eyes since the end of school.  But this won't get Ron away from the pranks as a whole.  We shall regroup and plan again for tomorrow.  

This summer meant a lot to me as well.  I have known you for almost six years now, but never the real you.  We were able to get past everything and become close friends.  You also helped me.  I might seem that the whole chamber incident was over with, but I still have the occasional pause over it.  

Do I wish that it never happened?  Yes in many ways but others no.  I would have never become as strong as I am now without the trials of Tom Riddle.  Tom taught me how strong I actually could be.  This is who I am.  I have accepted it and moved on.  

Harry, there is an inner strength in you as well.  You would have never made it through your first year if your inner character weren't as strong as it is.  You are a fighter.   Hopefully in the next year, we can somehow teach you to tap into that power when it comes to defeating Voldemort.  

I hope you know that I am here for you for the long haul.  You are my friend and I love you.  

Yours, 

Red

~*~*~*~

By the Lake 

September 12th 

Dear Red, 

If you want to confess the truth to Ron, I will be there for you. I think that Hermione and I could keep him calm somehow.  If I can't, I know that Hermione can.  She has this way to keep him out of trouble.  Do it for your own sanity.  I am sure that Parvati would want her boyfriend back anyway.  

Last year, I tried to tell you that you were too young to fight at the Ministry.  I learnt that night I was wrong.  Yes, even I can admit it when I am wrong.  Surprised?  Don't be.  Someone taught me this summer to learn from my mistakes and keep on going.  This person is someone I admire.  I might be a hero to many, but the person in question is my hero.   

I have to admit that I like the person you have become.  You are a fighter and a true Gryffindor.  You are someone that I am glad is in my corner when a fight needs to be taken care of.  If anyone would have asked me who I could count on to stand behind me other than Ron and Hermione, I would have never guessed it would be You, Neville and Luna.  

Your friendship means the world to me.  To me, my friends are my family.  

Yours, 

Black

~*~*~*~

Common Room 

September 12th 

Dear Black, 

You have just handed your letter to me and I am sitting here looking at you sit before the hearth lost in thought.  There are moments that I wonder what is going through your mind.  Then I get a letter from you and I am surprised again.  

You are an amazing individual, HJP.  Life has handed you the worst it could and yet, you are surviving everyday.  You have this ability about you to keep going.  I know that your life isn't a walk in the meadow, but you still find someway to make me smile.  

I do need to tell Ron.  It's gone too far and if you and Hermione are there with me, I can do it.  I might need all of our Gryffindor courage to do it.  I will talk to Dean before I talk to Ron though.  

It's good to have a hero.  They are the people we look up to and try to emulate.  Whoever your hero is, then they must be a good person.  

I need to start my ancient runes.  So I will pass this letter on to you.  

Yours,

Red

~*~*~*~

The Common Room

September 12th 

Dear Red, 

This is short, sweet and to the point.  

My Hero is _You_. 

Yours, 

Black 

~*~*~*~

Harry looked down at what he had just written.  Should he give it to her?  In a move that totally was unlike him, he stood up crossing the common room.  

Ginny was sitting at one of the tables working on her homework.  Her red hair falling around her face.  The messy bun she had put her hair in was now in disarray. Gin was biting her bottom lips engrossed in the translation she was working on.  She never felt anyone come up beside her.  

Harry stood beside her chair.  He cast a shadow over her work.  Gin looked up at him setting her quill down on the parchment.  He laid the letter down on her book quickly turning and running up the dorm stairs.  

Ginny shook her head wondering what that was all about until she looked down at her runes text. A small piece of parchment lay folded with his nickname for her written in his messy scrawl.  Gin picked it up and opened the note.  

After reading the eleven words on the page, she took off up the boy's dorm stairs to the sixth year's room.  Not caring if anyone was in a state of undress, Ginny ran to Harry's four-poster bed. 

Harry had heard her come in the room.  The thought crossed his mind if he had gone too far.  He didn't fully understand his feelings for Ginny Weasley, but he knew that he couldn't survive without her.  The curtains around his bed parted and the most beautiful woman he had ever known stood before him.  

"Do you mean this?" He could hear the apprehension in her voice, but with a glance to her eyes he saw hope.  

"Yes." He simply said.  Harry scooted closer to the edge of his bed.  "Gin, I can't explain it to myself, much less you." 

She considered his words for a moment.  "Ok, I can accept that answer. Do me a favor, when you can explain it, write it down." Ginny closed the curtains to his bed and walked out of the room.  

Harry grabbed his parchment and quill and began to write. 

~*~*~*~

The Sixth Year Boys Dorm

Time is infinite life is not.  

Dear Red, 

This is probably the hardest thing I have ever written down.  I am going to write it and then sit in front of you until you have read every word.  

Sometime this summer, you became the most important person in my world.  I don't know when it happened and I really don't care how.  There came a moment when I would listen to see if anyone was on the stairs in the middle of the night.  I would hope that it was you only so we could sit and talk.  

I don't know what love is.  I do know that I loved Sirius and I love your family.  But anything beyond that, I have no point of reference.  It is uncharted territory to me.  This is what I know concerning you.  

I can't make it through the day without talking to you at least once.  Doesn't matter what we talk about, just that I was able to speak to you.  

When you smile, my darkest days disappear in to the void.  It is better than any cheering charm.  

Your laughter could fuel my patronus against a hundred Dementors.  

I feel stronger everyday because you believe in me.  You have faith in me.  

I know that the conversations we had this summer and the letters we have been writing mean every thing to me.  

I also know that if I did not tell you all of this that I would burst from the feelings inside of me.   

VAW, you are my world.  I don't care what Ron thinks about it, but I want to know what it is like to be the last person you say goodnight on the stairs.  

If you are willing to take a chance on me, then let's do it.  We will tell Ron everything.  

No secrets. No hiding. Just you and I on what could be the greatest adventure of our lives.  

Always Yours, 

Black

~*~*~*~

Harry put away his writing utensils and walked down to the common room.  Ginny was sitting at the same table but not working on her homework.  He crossed the short space and handed her the letter he had just written.  Harry sat down across from Ginny watching her read his heart.  

Ginny took the letter.  She drew her knees up in the chair settling down to understand what he wanted to say.  Tears fell unbidden down her cheeks. Harry Potter said that she was his world.  

She stood up from her chair moving to be right in front of him.  "I am going to ask one more time, do you mean this?"  

"With all my heart." Harry's eyes began to water.  His tears fell silently.  He extended his right hand out and grasped her smaller hand.  Harry brought her palm to his lips and softly kissed it.  

Such a small gesture wasn't lost on Ginny.  "With all my heart." She sat down on the arm of his chair.  Her chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones.  He didn't have to say the words.  Anything she needed to know was held in his eyes.  "We will tell Ron tomorrow." 

He knew what that meant.  Harry wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him.  It didn't matter to him how, where or why, but here was his shelter in the time of a storm.  

Ginny stroked his forever-messy black hair holding Harry's head to her chest.  In her arms was every thing she ever wanted.  Just Harry.  


	4. I love you

Common Room 

September 13 

Dear Black, 

I have already spoken to Dean about our new situation.  He is happy for us.  Dean said if we need his help later, then he would be available.  I don't think that we will, but we should warn Hermione before talking to Ron.  

Last night, I slept wonderfully.  No nightmares, only happy dreams of playing Quidditch in the back paddock at the Burrow with you.  Other than our talks this summer, that was the other thing I looked forward to.  Nothing mattered in the air.  Just having fun.  You looked so relaxed back on your broom.  It's the way that I want you to be.  

It is Friday the thirteenth.  Should we worry about impending doom?  I don't think so.  Telling Ron shouldn't be that hard if you think about it, he was trying to play matchmaker over the holidays.  

I can't wait to see you at lunch.  

Always Yours, 

Red

~*~*~*~

"Red!" Harry yelled through the charms corridor. "Ginny… Wait!" He ran down the hall to where she was just getting out of class.  

Ginny turned to see him stop suddenly in front of her. Her bag dropped to the floor. "Hello Harry."  She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "How was DADA?" 

"It was a good class.  Learned about protection spells." He reached for her rucksack hoisting it onto his left shoulder.  "I talked to Hermione and she will be with us when we are done eating.  She and Ron are already at lunch now."  Harry slid his right hand in to her left as they walked down to the Great Hall.  "How was Flitwick?" 

"We worked on silencing charms.  So, if Ron gets out of line, I can shut him up." Ginny laughed as she spoke.  The mischievous glint that appeared in her eyes reminded Harry of one of the many reasons that he loved this girl. 

"Hopefully you won't need to." He leaned over and pecked her cheek before they arrived at the Great Hall.  Harry handed Ginny her rucksack as they headed to the Gryffindor table. 

Ginny sat down in her normal seat beside Hermione as Harry plopped beside Ron.  They quickly filled their plates with some food and tucked in.  

The four of them talked about classes and the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.  Ron and Harry started talking about the other chaser they needed.  Ginny and Hermione began discussing arithmancy.  The group finished their meal at about the same time.  

"Ron and Hermione, care to join Gin and I for a walk?" Harry looked pointedly at Hermione.  

Hermione knew what was coming.  "That sounds wonderful.  Some fresh air would be great before potions."

"Yeah, anything before we have to see that greasy git.  Why does Snape's class always seem to be after a meal?" Ron lamented as they walked out of the Great Hall.  

Ron and Hermione walked in front of Harry and Ginny.  Ron took Hermione's hand in his as they wandered down the path to the lake.  

Harry stole a look at Ginny wishing he could take her hand, but until they talked to Ron, they needed to wait.  So he just watched the pair in front of him while still glancing at Gin every so often.  The group stopped at the edge of the lake.  

"Ok." Harry took a deep breath.  "Ron, I have something to ask you."  

Ron gave him a befuddled look. "What do you want to ask me?"  

Ginny sighed at the fact her brother could be completely daft most of the time.  

"Er… How would you feel if Ginny and I went on a date?" Harry looked his best friend in the eye.  

"It's not what I would feel about that, but what Dean would.  I wouldn't have a problem with it though." 

Ginny glanced up at her brother for a moment.  "Ron, the whole Dean thing was a joke.  Dean and I were only friends and nothing ever happened.  It was to prove a point that I can make my own decisions." 

The tips of Ron's ears became beet red as his sister spoke.  "A joke?!?!? You mean to tell me that I have been plotting against one of my roommates for your amusement?" His voice got louder as he spoke.  

"Basically, yes.  The twins, Bill, and Charlie have all told me they trust me for the most part.  Well that I won't do anything stupid." 

Hermione wanted to calm Ron down fast before he blew everything out of proportion.  "Ron, It's not the point right now.  What they want to know is if you would have a problem with Harry and Ginny getting together." She placed her free hand on his arm while she spoke.  

Ron looked at Hermione and then to Harry and Ginny. He seemed to be calming down as he thought about the situation at hand. "I think my next question is when did this thing between you two happen?" 

Harry looked to Ginny to see who should answer this one.  She spoke. "Harry and I have been continuing our conversations from the holidays through letters.  It just happened last night.  Harry told me how he felt, but we didn't want to proceed until we talked to you." 

Ron sighed at the knowledge he was being given. "At least you wanted to come and talk about it to us." He nodded his head to Hermione.  "I don't have a problem with it at all." Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek.  "But the rules you gave us, apply to you as well. No snogging in our presence."  

Harry grinned. "Deal." 

"Now that we all have cleared the air.  Hogsmeade tomorrow, as a group or separately?" Ron asked his best friend, his girlfriend and his sister.  

Hermione and Ginny blanched for a moment and had that silent conversation that only girls can have.  Hermione turned to Ron.  "How about we meet up at the Three Broomsticks at about 1 p.m.?"  The girls wanted to be alone with their men for part of the day.  In many ways, it would be their first dates.  

Ginny slipped her small hand into Harry's Quidditch calloused hand and spoke. "How does that sound Harry?" 

He glanced down for a moment catching her eyes.  "I like that idea.  We can spend the morning together and have the afternoon as a group." Harry squeezed Gin's hand.  

Ron watched the exchange between his sister and his best friend.  He had noticed over the summer how Ginny had been able to pull Harry out the shell he crawled into after Sirius's death.  People might call him thick or completely daft, but he did know that his sister was good for Harry.  Hell, he had even alluded to Harry on the train ride home about Ginny.  If she could make him happy, then he accepted their relationship.  In his mind, Harry needed someone to keep him from brooding on his life.  

"Sounds like a plan.  We need to get to potions." He looked from Harry to Hermione.  

"Right.  What class do you have next Gin?" Harry asked her.  

"Herbology." 

"Ok, I will walk you to class." He turned to Ron and Hermione.  "See you two in the dungeons."  He reached over and took Gin's bag again.  They turned heading to the greenhouses.  

"That was easier than we expected." Ginny mused as they walked together.  

Harry looked down at the girl walking beside him.  "Yeah.  I think Hermione might be able to calm him at times."  

They reached greenhouse number four.  Harry bent down and kissed her cheek quickly before heading off to potions.  

Ginny watched him run down to the dungeons happy about how her life had taken a turn.  A smile played on her lips as she turned to enter the greenhouse.  

"You're happy." Luna spoke as they prepared for their class.  

Ginny couldn't erase the smile from her face.  "Yes, I am." 

~*~*~*~

Common Room 

September 13

Dear Red, 

Well, now we don't have to hide from Ron and Hermione.  He stopped me after potions to say that he was happy about the turn of events.  It seems that your brother is realizing more than he lets on.  Ron also said that he could see the change in me from the summer and you are to thank for that.  I happen to agree. 

I do wonder how someone as wonderful as you could care for someone like me.  I missed the one person that always in front of me.  Ginny, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for ignoring you.  

You are amazing.  I watched you climb into the portrait hole just now.  You smiled and skipped over to where I am supposed to be working on my Transfiguration homework to give me a peck on the cheek before heading up stairs to change for practice.  Just like that, you brighten my day.  

I need to go and get ready for practice myself. 

Yours Always, 

Black

~*~*~*~

Quidditch Changing Rooms

September 13

Dear Black, 

I should remind you to never hand me a letter in the air.  I was sitting there minding my own business reading away when Sloper decides its aim for the chaser day.  Thankfully he only hit my broom tail and someone was able to catch me before I hit the ground.    Thank you for doing that.  I might need to think of a way to thank you properly later.  J

Since it is Friday night, let's skive off our homework.  I would love to take a walk and enjoy the last of autumn before it fades.  What do you think about that?  Let me know. 

See you at dinner.  

Always Yours, 

Red 

~*~*~*~

Common Room  (before dinner)

September 13

Dear Red, 

You don't need to thank me, but I would love to know what you have hiding up your sleeve.  I have learned in the past not to mess with a Weasley when they are planning something.  

The weather decided that we wouldn't be walking outside.  But I have an idea.  We can still spend time together tonight.  I just hope that no one else has thought of it.  

Yours Always, 

Black 

~*~*~*~

Harry passed her the new letter before dinner.  He watched her read it quickly before turning to him with a raised brow.  His insides trembled when she gave him a mischievous smile.  Harry had no idea what he was in for, but he hoped she liked what he was planning.  

After the meal, they walked together toward the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.  She wondered what he was up to as he passed by the tapestry three times thinking about what he needed.  The door appeared and Harry took her hand.  

Normally when they passed through that door a defense against the dark arts practice room would appear.  It seems that Harry had other plans.  She looked in wonder as the ceiling was replaced by thousands of stars.  The floor became a grassy knoll with a blanket spread on it.  They could feel the warm southern breezes washing over them as if they were back in Ottery St. Catchpole. 

"Remember that night?" Harry asked the girl beside him.  He slid his hand in to hers leading Ginny to the blanket.  

A blush that Ginny didn't hide came to grace her cheeks.  "Yes, I do." 

"I thought that we could recreate setting and spend some time together." They had reached the blanket.  Harry sat down and patted the space beside him.  

The night in question was when Harry opened up to Ginny for the first time.  It started when he discovered her sitting quietly reading on one of the hills behind the Burrow.  At the time, Harry had no idea what drew him to her side.  Now he did.  They ended up sitting and talking until 11 p.m. when Mrs. Weasley had finally called them back in to the house.  

Ginny sat down beside him.  She leaned against his shoulder.  

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.  He leaned his head on hers.   

The pair sat there quietly enjoying each other's company.  They had said many words in letters to each other the past two days.  Now was a time to just be together.  Harry finally broke the silence.  

"Gin, would you mind terribly if I kissed you?" His eyes met hers when she looked up at him.  

Instead of answering him, she placed her lips on his.  Ginny placed her right hand in his hair drawing his mouth close to her.  His tongue touched her lips briefly and she opened to him.  

Harry reached up and pulled the tieback out of her hair allowing it to cascade down her back and into his hands.  He massaged her tongue with his as he leaned back on the blanket.  

Her body followed his to the prone position on the ground.  Ginny explored his mouth with her own tongue when she could.  Her hands found the collar of his shirt pulling him closer.  

He finally broke the kiss when the need for air was becoming a demand.  Harry wrapped both of his arms around her body.  He kissed the top of her head as they lay side by side.  

They spent the evening together chatting and kissing, a night of discovery for both of them.  The other things could wait until they were older or ready for that step.  

In a moment that would Harry Potter would never forget he spoke the words that had been forming in his mind for the past two days.  

"Ginny, I love you."  

A/N: Ron did place a hint in OotP.  But also He is growing up.  I think that if he could see a change in Harry from the previous year and knew that Gin had been a big part of the change, he would be accepting.   He just wants his best friend to be happy.  

I know the previous chapter was quite sappy, but I thought that they might want one more day of fluff before any pranks crept back up.  


End file.
